Rocco Buttiglione
L'esperienza universitaria Laureato in giurisprudenza con studi fatti a Torino e a Roma, dov'è stato allievo del filosofo Augusto Del Noce. Insegna scienze politiche alla Libera Università degli Studi San Pio V di Roma. Nel 1986 fondò con Josef Seifert la International Academy for Philosophy in the Principality of Liechtenstein, in cui fino al 1994 insegnò Filosofia, Etica sociale, Economia e Politica e di cui fu prorettore ; oggi è membro del Senato accademico . Dal 19 gennaio 1994 è membro della Pontificia Accademia delle Scienze Sociali . Nel maggio dello stesso anno ha ricevuto una laurea honoris causa in filosofia all'Università Cattolica di Lublino . Fa parte del comitato scientifico della collana "Temi di diritto europeo" edita da Il Mulino.Fonte È membro del comitato scientifico della Fondazione Augusto Del Noce.Fondazione Augusto Del Noce È membro del comitato scientifico della Fondazione Giovanni Paolo II per il magistero sociale della Chiesa Fondazione Giovanni Paolo II - comitato scientifico La carriera politica Dalla DC al PPI. Segretario del Partito Popolare Italiano Nel 1993 il segretario della Democrazia Cristiana, Mino Martinazzoli, lo chiamò per dare il suo contributo a una commissione che aveva il compito di definire le linee politiche e morali dei cattolici. Poco dopo Buttiglione fece parte del nuovo Partito Popolare Italiano, con cui venne eletto deputato nel 1994. Nel luglio dello stesso anno al congresso del partito si candida alla segreteria contro l'ala sinistra del partito, che viene sconfitta, rappresentata prima da Giovanni Bianchi poi da Nicola Mancino. Viene eletto segretario. Dal PPI al CDU Nella primavera del 1995, in seguito alla discesa in campo di Romano Prodi, che lancia una coalizione di centrosinistra (L'Ulivo), accelera la svolta a destra del PPI e, senza convocare il Consiglio Nazionale, conclude un accordo politico-elettorale con Silvio Berlusconi. All'interno del PPI segue uno scontro infocato tra la corrente guidata da Gerardo Bianco (favorevole ad un'alleanza con L'Ulivo di Romano Prodi) e quella capeggiata dallo stesso Buttiglione (favorevole all'accordo con il Polo per le Libertà di Silvio Berlusconi): al successivo Consiglio Nazionale la mozione di centrodestra venne messa in minoranza per tre voti e di conseguenza Buttiglione si staccò dal PPI per fondare il CDU (Cristiani Democratici Uniti), nelle cui fila viene rieletto alla Camera nelle elezioni politiche del 1996. L'esperienza dell'UDR Nel 1998 il CDU di Rocco Buttiglione partecipa al progetto di Francesco Cossiga per la nascita dell'Unione Democratica per la Repubblica (UDR) come terzo polo di centro, alternativo al centrodestra e al centrosinistra.Nasce l'Udr Nello stesso anno l'UDR, dopo la caduta del primo governo Prodi, accorda la fiducia al primo governo D'Alema, nel quale ottiene tre ministeri. Il 10 marzo 1999 però Buttiglione abbandona l'UDR Buttiglione lascia il gruppo UDR e aderisce al gruppo misto e torna alla guida del CDU, con il quale viene eletto al Parlamento europeo nelle elezioni europee del 1999 nelle quali il suo partito ottiene il 2,1% dei voti. A luglio del 1999 il CDU fuoriesce anche dalla maggioranza di governo, che non accetta di far proprio il progetto sulla parità scolastica proposto da Buttiglione.Buttiglione via dalla maggioranza Parlamentare europeo nel PPE Buttiglione esercita il suo mandato al Parlamento europeo dal 20 luglio 1999 al 10 giugno 2001, quando si dimette in concomitanza con le elezioni politiche nazionali. Aderisce al gruppo parlamentare del Partito popolare europeo e lavora in diverse commissioni e delegazioni. La sua attività si esplica attraverso la presentazione di alcune interrogazioni e proposte di risoluzione e interventi in aula. Tra le principali una proposta di risoluzione contro la concessione di un brevetto sulla clonazione umana all'Università di Edimburgo e un intervento in aula sull'immigrazione e l'identità europea.Parlamento europeo IV legislatura - scheda di Rocco Buttiglione L'UDC Alle elezioni politiche del 2001, Buttiglione è eletto alla Camera dei deputati nella coalizione della Casa delle Libertà. Il 6 dicembre 2002, dalla fusione dei tre partiti CCD, CDU e Democrazia Europea nasce l'Unione dei Democratici Cristiani e Democratici di Centro (UDC), partito del quale è nominato presidente, carica confermatagli all'ultimo congresso. Buttiglione ha ricoperto l'incarico di Ministro per i rapporti con l'Unione europea nel Governo Berlusconi II e di Ministro dei Beni Culturali nel Governo Berlusconi III. La mancata nomina a Commissario europeo Nel 2004, José Barroso lo incluse nella sua lista di nomine per la Commissione Barroso I, su indicazione del Governo Berlusconi II, come commissario per la giustizia, libertà e sicurezza. La nomina fu respinta dal Parlamento europeo per le posizioni di Buttiglione sull'omosessualità e il ruolo della donnaButtiglione, debutto da commissario Attacchi sui gay e risposte in 5 lingue MATRIMONIO SOSTITUZIONE: Nella prima delle audizioni preliminari avanti la Commissione per le libertà civili, la Giustizia e gli Affari interni del Parlamento europeo l'europarlamentare olandese Buitenweg (PSE) lo accusò di sostenere posizioni opposte a quelle della Commissione europea, sostenendo che aver definito in una conferenza teologica l'omosessualità come "indice di disordine morale" equivaleva a discriminarla come peccato. Buttiglione si appellò alla distinzione tra legge e morale affermando che qualunque individuo poteva ritenere lui un "peccatore", e viceversa, purché il giudizio etico non avesse effetti legali né minasse i rapporti tra gli individui in quanto cittadini. Buttiglione dichiarò successivamente di considerare l'omosessualità un indice di disordine morale, pur dichiarandosi contrario a ogni discriminazione e dichiarò anche di non poter agire contro la propria coscienza per ragioni di convenienza politica.Rocco Buttiglione:"the only thing I cannot do is to change my principles against my conscience for political convenience" Dopo aver appreso la sua posizione, la commissione si espresse a maggioranza contro la sua nomina. Nei giorni successivi ad un convegno a Saint-Vincent Buttiglione dichiarò inoltre: Buttiglione:"non critico le madri single"}} Anche i colleghi del Partito Popolare Europeo iniziarono a ritirare il loro sostegno (quando non lo osteggiarono apertamente) tanto che c'era chi temeva per l'esito del voto di fiducia alla commissione Barroso.[http://www.repubblica.it/2004/h/sezioni/esteri/nuovacommi/madrisingle/madrisingle.html Buttiglione contro le madri single "I bambini nascano in famiglia"] - la Repubblica, 16 ottobre 2004 Benché il parere della commissione parlamentare non fosse vincolante, il caso politico avrebbe indebolito la Commissione Barroso. Il parlamento europeo non può infatti sfiduciare il singolo commissario e vi era il rischio che rifiutasse l'intera commissione. Così il Governo Berlusconi II il 30 ottobre 2004 decise di ritirarne la candidatura, proponendo al suo posto Franco Frattini. Il centro-destra si difese presentando questo fatto come un complotto anti-cristiano e anti-italiano[http://www.repubblica.it/2004/j/sezioni/esteri/nuovacommi1/intepera/intepera.html Pera: "Su Buttiglione congiura anti-cristiana"] - Intervista a Marcello Pera, la Repubblica, 31 ottobre 2004, nonostante sia il Presidente incaricato Barroso sia quello uscente Romano Prodi fossero cattolici, e quest'ultimo italiano. Senatore UDC (2006-08) Alle elezioni politiche del 2006 è stato eletto senatore per le liste dell'UDC nella regione Lombardia. Il 15 gennaio 2008, alla trasmissione "Primo Piano" di Rai3, si dichiara a favore di un provvedimento di sostanziale censura accademica (l'incompatibilità con l'assunzione della carica di direzione del CNR) per i 67 docenti che avevano espresso il loro dissenso verso il proprio Rettore nell'invitare Papa Benedetto XVI all'inaugurazione dell'anno accademico dell'Università La Sapienza di RomaLettera dei docenti della Sapienza a La Repubblica. Consigliere comunale a Torino (2006-08) A maggio 2006 è stato candidato della Casa delle Libertà a sindaco di Torino, in alternativa al primo cittadino uscente Sergio Chiamparino dei DS: Buttiglione ha ottenuto 136.134 voti con una percentuale del 29,4%, contro il 66,6% di preferenze per Chiamparino, risultando così sconfitto al primo turno.Risultati Elettorali 2006 - Comune di Torino. Buttiglione ha ottenuto la carica di consigliere comunale, che ha esercitato presenziando in consiglio dal giugno 2006 al dicembre 2007. Il 27 febbraio 2008 si è dimesso dalla carica Buttiglione lascia il Consiglio comunale. Deputato UDC (2008-) Rieletto con l'UDC alle elezioni politiche del 2008, il 6 maggio 2008 diviene vicepresidente della Camera dei deputati. Il 15 luglio 2009 la Camera approva una mozione (primo firmatario Rocco Buttiglione) che impegna il Governo italiano a promuovere la stesura e l'approvazione di una risoluzione delle Nazioni Unite che condanni l'uso dell'aborto come strumento di controllo demografico ed affermi il diritto di ogni donna a non essere costretta ad abortire.Il testo della mozione Buttiglione sull'aborto Il dibattito alla Camera sulla mozione Buttiglione Opere *''Avvenimento cristiano e fenomeno rivoluzionario. Lezioni sul marxismo. Testi del seminario condotto presso l'Universita Cattolica di Milano, 22-25 febbraio 1972'', Milano, Comunione e liberazione, 1972. *''I cattolici e la crisi della società italiana'', con Augusto Del Noce, s.l., s.n., 1977. *''Dialettica e nostalgia'', Milano, Jaca Book, 1978. *''La crisi dell'economia marxista. Gli inizi della Scuola di Francoforte'', Roma, Studium, 1979. *''Il pensiero di Karol Wojtyla'', Milano, Jaca Book, 1982. *''L'uomo e il lavoro. Riflessioni sull'enciclica "Laborem Exercens", Bologna, CSEO biblioteca, 1982. *''Metafisica della conoscenza e politica in S. Tommaso d'Aquino, Bologna, CSEO, 1985. *''Nuova evangelizzazione e dottrina sociale'', Milano, Scuola di dottrina sociale, 1988. *''Cattolici e politica'', con Augusto Del Noce, Milano, Scuola di dottrina sociale, 1988. *''La famiglia, un soggetto di azione sociale'', testo di una lezione tenuta il 7 maggio 1987, in Luigi Giussani, Luigi Negri, Rocco Buttiglione, La famiglia, Milano, Quaderni di Litterae Communionis, n.3 1988 *Traduzione italiana e saggio introduttivo a Josef Seifert: Essere e persona, Milano, Vita e Pensiero, 1989 *''Augusto Del Noce. Biografia di un pensiero'', Casale Monferrato, Piemme, 1991. ISBN 88-384-1582-X *''La crisi della morale'', Roma, Dino, 1991. *''L'uomo e la famiglia'', Roma, Dino, 1991. *''Il problema politico dei cattolici. Dottrina sociale e modernità'', Casale Monferrato, Piemme, 1993. ISBN 88-384-1979-5 *''Giustizia e politica tra prima e seconda Repubblica'', con Mario Luzi, Formello, SEAM, 1998. ISBN 88-8179-076-9 *''Il pensiero dell'uomo che divenne Giovanni Paolo II'', Milano, Mondadori, 1998. ISBN 88-04-45382-6 *''Meridione. La grande occasione'', a cura di e con Giuseppe Nistico e Antonio Marzano, Soveria Mannelli, Rubbettino, 2001. ISBN 88-498-0132-7 *''I cattolici liberali nell'attuale contesto politico'', Soveria Mannelli, Rubbettino, 2007. ISBN 978-88-4982-018-8 Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Centro Studi Politici e Sociali "F. M. Malfatti" * Tocqueville-Acton Centro Studi e Ricerche Argomenti generali * Scheda al Senato * Pensarecristiano.org, portale creato da Buttiglione * La mancata nomina a Commissario europeo * Prima audizione a Bruxelles * Seconda audizione a Bruxelles * traduzione inglese degli interventi in altra lingua della prima audizione * traduzione inglese degli interventi in altra lingua della seconda audizione, testi integrali in pdf delle audizioni al parlamento europeo del 5 e 6 ottobre 2004 * Ue, due no a Buttiglione su Giustizia e vicepresidenza, articolo di Repubblica dell'11 ottobre 2004 * Lettera di Jean-Louis Bourlanges, presidente della Commissione delle Libertà civili, giustizia ed affari interni a José Manuel Barroso, che informa del voto della sua commissione, che per 25 voti su 28, respinge la nomina di Rocco Buttiglione, sia pure condizionata a un cambiamento delle sue attribuzioni Buttiglione, Rocco Categoria:Ministri dei Beni Culturali della Repubblica Italiana Buttiglione, Rocco Buttiglione, Rocco Buttiglione, Rocco Buttiglione, Rocco Categoria:Deputati della XII Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana Categoria:Deputati della XIII Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana Categoria:Deputati della XIV Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana Categoria:Deputati della XVI Legislatura della Repubblica Italiana Buttiglione, Rocco Buttiglione, Rocco